The Gordon Research Conference on Lipid Metabolism - 1988 will be held at Kimball Union Academy in New Hampshire, June 20-24, 1988. This multidisciplinary, international conference will present a broad view of lipid metabolism in both normal and pathological conditions. Sessions are planned on the following topics. 1. Apoprotein gen regulation 2. Lipoprotein receptors in the liver 3. Structure, synthesis and metabolism of apo B 4. Reverse cholesterol transport 5. LCAT, transfer proteins and lipoprotein structure 6. Intracellular transport of lipids 7. Lipids as second messengers 8. The use of cell mutants for the study of lipid metabolism 9. Diet, lipid metabolism and atherosclerosis